Collage at Hetalia Academy: Sneak peek
by Dorky3599
Summary: A little preview for a fanfiction that I'm writing! AmericaxEngland, FrancexCanda, PrussiaxAustria, PolandxLithuania... BoyxBoy, Yaoi, preview, Hetalia


Collage at Hetalia Academy

(AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys its Dorky! How's it going? Well if you couldn't tell be the title this is a HETALIA fan fiction! I'm totally crazy about Hetalia and I love the high school thing! Well I can't think of much else to say here so let's begin! (Oh I don't own Hetalia and this is purely a work of Fiction!) Just a sneak peek!)

Hangovers and Introductions

As the morning roused Arthur he wished he wasn't awake. His head was spinning and body ached from last night's activities. He could taste the alcohol in his mouth still and feel the sticky mess on/in his body.

Hearing movement Arthur opened his eyes and knew exactly who he was going to see; Alfred F. Jones. Every time he got wasted he always ended up in the same person's bed, Alfred's. Putting a hand on his face Arthur groaned.

"Morning," Alfred said with his annoying American accent as his blue eyes shot open to stare at the Englishman.

"Fuck you," Was all Arthur could say but wished he didn't in that moment.

"No, I was the one who fucked you," Alfred said as he reached for his glasses and sat up.

Scolding, Arthur reached for his phone as Alfred stretched. He had one missed call and three texts from the previous night. The miss call was from his brother in Scotland, _'No way am I replying to that,' _Arthur thought as he deleted it.

The first text was from Gilbert, _'what the?!' _Arthur thought as he read it, _'Ok… this must have been wrong number…' _Looking at the second text he was actually kind of glad he had ended up with Alfred, _'Francis had company? Who? What? The first thing with a hole that walked past him most likely' _

Arthur didn't even bother to look at the last text before sitting up and cringing at the throbbing in his lower back. Ignoring it the best he could Arthur limped to the bathroom and climbed into Alfred's shower.

Alfred smirked as he watched the Brit limp his way through the room. Running his fingers though his hair, Alfred wondered where his Canadian roommate had ended up last night. Getting up Alfred dressed and tidied his room a bit.

Soon Arthur came out of the bathroom and clothed himself. _'Fuck and run, still the same,' _Alfred thought. Arthur didn't even say anything as he left the dorm room, leaving Alfred with a rather rejected feeling.

As Arthur made his way through the hallways of the college dorms he tried to remember what had happened the previous night. He remembered that Feliks had held a party and that Ivan had bought alcohol that had left a lot of people in states like himself.

Hearing a door open, Arthurs head shot up as he saw a rather ruffled Matthew leaving the room he shared with that French pervert. _'So that's who Francis got lucky with,'_ Arthur just ignored him as he entered his room to find a naked Francis.

"_Mai Ami, _where were you last night? ~" Francis asked as he pulled a rose from the vase beside his bed and sniffed at it in a rather sexual manner.

"None of you business," Arthur said as he flopped onto his bed and thanked the gods it was Saturday, giving his some time to get over this hangover.

"Ok then," Francis chuckled as he stood up and hummed a French lullaby on his way to the bathroom.

_'I hate everyone!' _Arthur growled into his pillow before reaching for his laptop. Turning it on and opening the internet he went straight to HAP, and logged in. the first thing to come up in his news feed was photos from last night.

Clicking on the album he began to look though. _'What the hell is Ivan wearing? Is that Roderich? Wow, Elizabeta got real wasted,'_ He laughed at some photos, gawked at others and nearly fainted when one came up.

_'Crap! Oh crap!´_ Arthur's headache grew at the sight; him and Alfred in a rather passionate embrace. Clicking the close button on the album he just stared at the screen. _'Crap…'_

~O~ ~O~

Feliks sung in his girlish voice as he uploaded images from last night. Twirling a blonde lock around his finger and kicking his legs up in a feminine manner. Feliks jumped as he felt a hand move up his thigh and move the silk of his dress up his leg.

"Oh hey Toris sleep well?" Feliks asked as he was met with the face of his best friend.

"Yea…" Toris replied as he continued to move his hand over the back of Feliks thigh.

"Last night was like, so much fun," Feliks said as he continued to twirl his hair and upload pictures.

Toris didn't reply but instead stroked Feliks thigh. Truth be told, he didn't remember much of last night like many others. Blushing slightly as he realized he was naked he really wanted to know _what_ had happened.

~O~ ~O~

_'Oh shit, oh fuck, oh god,' _was the only thing that went through Roderich's mind as he pulled the sheets up his chest. He heard the soft snore again and looked over to who was lying beside him. _'Oh shit, oh fuck, oh god; please let this be a horrible dream,'_

Gilbert stirred slightly and Roderich froze. It wasn't a dream! This is real! Staring straight ahead in horror Roderich didn't dare move. _I had sex… with… I had sex... With...' _it didn't compute in his mind. Cautiously moving his hand down his body, Roderich felt the sticky seed inside him.

"Fuck," He said out loud, causing the Prussian to wake.

"Don't be so loud," Gilbert muttered as he pulled a pillow over his head but then froze.

Slowly looking over to the Austrian, Gilberts eyes widened in horror, almost identical to Roderich's. They lay there staring for some time before Gilbert finally understood what happened.

"Did we…." He couldn't even finish the sentence though his shock.

"Yes," Roderich answered his questions and confirmed his fears.

"Oh fuck, not awesome," Was all Gilbert could say before pulling the blankets over his pounding head and ignoring everything.

~o~ ~o~

(AUTHORS NOTE: Yea just a little sneak peek for my upcoming fan fiction that will be here at the end of the school holidays! So look out for Collage at Hetalia Academy~ P.s. if you want me to add your ships of you have ideas let me know! 3 you all and please review, but only nice reviews! I've been getting some mean ones for no reason! :'( any way… keep reading and reviewing!)


End file.
